


Same As We Always Have

by lielabell



Series: Unexpected Verse [12]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam rubs his eyes. "We are never in the clear," he mutters. "And we never will be. Evil doesn't disappear, no matter how hard you try. All it does is go underground long enough for you to be lolled into a false sense of security. Then it pops back up and kicks you in the face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same As We Always Have

"Aw shit," Kira says.

"What's up, K?"

There is a long pause, then a loud sigh. "There's a new team."

Adam is in the middle of fixing a really important plot point, but that statement requires immediate attention. He clicks on save, then pushes back from his chair and joins her in the living room. She's sitting on the couch, her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees, a look of disappointment on her face.

"I really though we were in the clear," she says when he sits next to her.

Adam rubs his eyes. "We are never in the clear," he mutters. "And we never will be. Evil doesn't disappear, no matter how hard you try. All it does is go underground long enough for you to be lolled into a false sense of security. Then it pops back up and kicks you in the face."

"That's a really depressing thought." Kira moves down the couch to snuggle up into his side.

Together they watch as the rookies form a combined weapon out of their personal weapons and fire at the current big bad. It laughs as it deflects their power back at them. Sparks fly as they dive for cover; behind them a car flips up into the air and smashes back down to earth on its roof. Adam lets out a whistle.

"That's not an easy one," he comments with a shake of his head.

Kira makes a frustrated sound. "They don't have any idea what they are doing," she says as the Blue and Red Rangers are knocked aside by a strange green beam coming from the monster's eyes.

"Course not," Adam agrees. "They're rookies. But don't worry, they'll learn. Same as you and me."

"Yeah, but how much damage is going to happen to that city before they do? How many people are going to get hurt while they get up to snuff?"

Adam shrugs. "No idea. But that's not our problem, K. We're retired. Remember?"

She snorts. "We're Rangers, we're never retired."

Adam opens his mouth to protest, then snaps it shut. Because if he was called on, he'd say yes. No matter that he is too damn old to be playing at being a hero or the thousands he's spent on getting his head on straight after that incident with the broken morpher. None of that matters. Not when the fate of the world is at stake. He closes his eyes and tries to remind himself that it isn't a character flaw to want to be a hero, that it is only a problem if he knowingly puts himself in damage without proper justification. A hand touches his cheek and Adam opens his eyes to see Kira studying him with a concerned look.

"Don't worry, kiddo," he says, kissing her forehead. "I'm not going to do something stupid."

"I didn't think you were."

Adam can hear the sincerity in her voice. "Then why," he starts to ask, but she cuts him off with a kiss of her own.

It starts of gentle, just a soft touch of lips and a hand caressing the back of his head, but quickly morphs into something fiercer. There is a desperation in the way they cling to each other, a frantic feel to the clash of tongue and teeth. When they break apart, Adam is not surprised to see tears in Kira's eyes.

"Shhh," he says as he wipes one away, though she isn't making a sound as she cries.

"I just," Kira hiccups and glances towards what use to be their spare room.

"Shh," Adam says again, wrapping her in his arms. "I know." He stares over her head at the t.v., trying not to think about the purpose that bedroom now serves or the precious addition to their new family.

The phone rings, breaking the oppressive atmosphere of the room. Adam lets go of Kira with one arm and picks it up.

"Are you watching this?" Rocky asks, his voice filled with a mixture of apprehension and excitement.

Adam nods, then realizes the other man can't see him. "Yeah. I am. Kira's, uh, not taking it well."

"Aisha didn't think she would. She wanted me to call right away to see if she was freaking out and to offer to come stay with you if things are really bad."

There is a yelp and then Aisha's voice on the phone. "Rocky is an idiot. I don't know why I married him."

Adam hears Rocky yell something about loving him and then Aisha snorting. "Anyway," she says with a put upon tone, "what that lug-head was supposed to do was see how you and Kira are doing and to offer you a place at our house if you need it."

"Why would we--" Adam's voice trails off and he drops the phone as he realizes where the action on the screen is taking place. "Oh god. They're in downtown San Sebastian. That's only fifteen miles from us."

Beside him, Kira stiffens. "The hell they are," she snaps, jerking away from him to glare at the t.v.. "Well if those slime monsters think that they are going to get away with destroying my home they have another think coming."

Adam blinks at her, startled by how fast she went from tears to furry. "Aisha and Rocky are offering us their home," he says as he tries to take the sudden change in stride. "Oh crap, the phone." He fumbles for it.

"That's very kind," Kira's face is a thundercloud and her voice is sharp, "but we won't need it. I'm not running away from some lame ass bully and his stupid slime thugs. I'm staying right here, where my family is, and defending my ground. If they think that they can just waltz in here and blast things to bits, I'll make them reconsider things real fast. You see if I don't."

"Okay," Adam says slowly. He puts the phone to his ear and hears Aisha calling his name. "Sorry, I dropped the phone," he says.

Aisha huffs, then sighs. "No problem. I know it was probably a shock."

"Yeah, it was," Adam replies. "Thanks for the offer, Aisha, I know I can always count on you and Rocky to lend a hand, but Kira feels pretty strongly about staying here. She seems to be taking this personally."

Aisha laughs. "Did her inner momma dino come out to play?"

Adam glances at Kira, who is now pacing the room and muttering under her breath, her fists clenched and unholy rage in her eyes. "Uh, that's putting it mildly."

"What can I say, she's a Yellow and her baby is threatened," Aisha laughs again. "You should have seen me when there was that mess with that Dai Shi creep. My Abby was only about a year old and I was ready to take him apart with my bare hands if he so much as look in the direction of Angel Grove. I can only imagine what it must be like to have this new bad guy so close and your little one being so fresh from the oven."

Adam blanches. "That's not exactly helpful," he says and Aisha quickly apologizes. "No problem, 'Isha. I know your heart is in the right place. Look, don't take this wrong, but I got to go. Kira starting to mutter about driving downtown and showing these rookies and thing or two, and, to be honest, with the state she's in, I wouldn't be surprised if she did."

"You go put a stop to that, sweetie," Aisha says. "And remember to call us if there is anything we can do."

"Sure thing." Adam hangs up and tosses the phone on the couch. He lets out a sigh, and then crosses over to where Kira is pacing and places a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright," he says when she glances up at him. "Nothing is going to happen to Evie. She's got us for parents. We're former Rangers, K. No big bad has ever got the best of us. And they aren't going to start now."

Kira narrows her eyes. "You're damned right they aren't. We're Rangers, to hell with that former b.s.. Once and always, baby. Once and always. Just let those bastards try and pull something. We'll stop 'em, same as we always have."

Adam grins. "That's right, K. Same as we always have."


End file.
